EK Revolver
EK Revolver has been a member of MGSF since late 2008 and has been mildly active ever since. Beginnings EK Revolver started off on the forums by spending time in the MGS forums, most notably the MGS 2 forums, making topics including one sort of popular one about how to do the Snake/Otacon handshake. SEES After spending some time on the forum, EK Revolver was contacted by King Frost in regards to forming a new org in the year 2009, this org was to be called the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES). Being one of the founders of this anime styled org, EK found himself on the founders graphic on the recruitment page of the new org, marking EK Revolvers first step in the life of orgs. Life in SEES was slightly tricky in the beginning with the first few weeks being a dash to gain enough members to avoid being shut down before they had even begun. EK Revolver easily mellowed into org life and began talking to people like King Frost and White Falcon in order to learn more about the history of orgs on MGSF. After only about 3 days into SEES, EK Revolver was asked by fellow SEES member Snaker to leave SEES with him to form a new org as Snaker was unhappy with being overlooked for deputy leader in favour of Johnyman, this did not come to fruition and EK Revolver stuck with SEES with Snaker subsequently fading away from MGSF in the coming months. EK Revolvers only notable contribution to the activity of SEES was an internal competition involving guessing gaming/movie/TV quotes which proved to bring some activity to the PF scene. Most of his time spent in the org revolved around frequenting the PF and occasional visits in Org chat. Dead Cell In 2010, despite SEES growing popularity and being a relatively respected member, EK Revolver opted to apply for the legendary Dead Cell which was going through a members crisis and not looking in good shape. EK was welcomed with Comatoes personally making a comedic video announcing EK Revolver had been inducted into the org. At first life in Dead Cell was empty, with only a very small number of active members, and those members not posting much in the PF. Comatoes accepted EK Revolvers enquiry on becoming Dead Cells recruitment officer, and subsequently set about making Dead Cell a force in the org scene once again, with new recruits of MetalGearHelp, Nick Rocks and KissKissBangBang, Dead Cell gained some much needed activity however short term it may have been, but it was enough to make people notice the org again including newer members who decided to apply to join. Dead Cell was up and running again. However EK Revolver took a back seat in the recruitment campaign and started only attempting to recruit members who had been discussed by current members beforehand instead of the aggressive recruitment spree which was needed at the start. EK Revolver still formally has the role of "Recruitment Officer" however very rarely acts upon it, with only a few members being actively head hunted by EK every year. Up until around mid 2012, most inductions and poll making in regards to recruitment was EK Revolvers responsibility, with him being the one to formally contact an admin to induct new members, the one to formally tell applicants whether they have been accepted or not, and the one to make the polls to allow members to vote, this role has taken a backseat in the last year or so mainly due to a large decrease in the number of applicants in Dead Cell. After Comatoes stepped down as leader of Dead Cell, EK Revolver entered his name in the hat to be new leader but was a distant third behind Nathan Snake and the subsequent new leader Roy. With seeing many many members come and go in and out of DC, EK has not been as active in the PF as he once was, however the same can be said for every member of DC in general Despite this, EK has stated on many occasions his loyalty to Dead Cell and his intentions to remain with the org for as long as possible despite so many other members jumping ship to new and more active orgs with one Dead Cell member particularly asking him to join him in making a new org. He is not regarded in the same breath as people like Ninja, ADJ, Roy, GJV and Vena Sera in regards to Dead Cell greats but is none the less looked upon favourably as a proper "Dead Cell guy" around the forums community. Category:Users